centennialfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid on the Cairo Liner
The Raid on the Cairo Liner was an operation carried out by Team B of the UEA Pioneer Militia, in concert with the defense establishment of Blue Dynamics. Background After the revelations of the Bronnwenn incident, regarding Omicron Consulting's complicity in the Gala Summit shootings, the UEA's intelligence service began composing a plan to make a preemptive strike against Omicron leadership. In concert with Blue Dynamics experts, intelligence officer Ren was able to ascertain the location of Omicron VP Kentaro Ikeda's star yacht, at the time of a high-level meeting of defense executives. Using this information, Team B was deployed in the Medusa to board Ikeda's ship. The Cairo Liner was a notoriously difficult target because it was almost always kept in a constant state of transit at Near Light speed. The intention was to prevent location and to disrupt any attempts at intercepting incoming or outgoing signals from the vessel. The Cairo Liner was located during a refueling stop and the Medusa surreptitiously docked and bored a hole into the cargo bay. Raid The Militia team quickly secured the cargo bay where they were inserted, disabling several bots along their way up onto the main deck. A spider drone was reprogrammed to mark all human targets as hostile, and set loose in the service corridors as a distraction. The drone did not have the intended effect, managing only to destroy the staff of kitchen bots who responded to the sound of a struggle. Proceeding further, the team encountered Edouard Belfort in the ship's on board sauna. He was guarded by a gene hound, which pounced on Konstantia and put up a violent resistance before being killed. Belfort was captured and manacled and followed as a prisoner the rest of the mission. At the end of the service corridors, the team came to the entrance of the ship's control corridor. They abducted a crew bot, and made an unsuccessful attempt to lure out the other 5 before deciding instead to kick in the door guns blazing. Dr. Fleisch opened the engagement by lobbing an EMP grenade which disabled several bots as well as the ship's artificial gravity controls. Floating weightless, Team B managed to destroy the ship's compliment of pilot bots as well as the security team of infantry bots who responded. On the far side of the control corridor, the team captured most of the Omicron Consulting defense executives, except VP Ikeda who killed himself with a gunshot to the head, saying "whatever I've done, whatever you hear about me, remember I did it for humanity." Believing that the 3-man team could not manage 6 prisoners, Dr. Fleisch opted to shoot 3 of the captives, before marching the survivors back aboard the Medusa for extractions. Aftermath The ship's navigation being destroyed during the raid on the bridge, the Cairo Liner began plummeting rapidly into the atmosphere of the unknown planet it was orbiting. Team B was able to evacuate safely but Ikeda's ship burned completely on re-entry. Category:Events